Star Trek: Ares
Star Trek: Ares is a planned fan series in devleopment since 2014 created by: Dragonboy546, where the crew of the under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor as they protect the Federation. Summary The year is 2376, the United Federation of Planets and her allies are recovering from the brutal Dominion War, the crew of the USS Ares is heading out to Cardassia to drop off some supplies. Cast Starring *Ashley M. Kalfas as Captain Marcia Taylor-Commanding officer of the *Jarvis Davidson as Commander John Martin-Ship's executive officer Also Starring *Delena Lusk as Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Kara Carlson-Ship's chief conn officer *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson-Ship's chief engineer *TBA as Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Sito Jaxa-Ship's chief operations officer *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Wesley Crusher-Ship's chief of security, tactical officer *Becky Elliot as Lieutenant T'Mir-Ship's chief science officer *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson-Ship's chief medical officer *Sadie Brickhouse as Lieutenant Commander Audrey Hunter-Ship's chief strategic operations officer Supporting Characters *Michael L. King as Vice Admiral James Martin-Commanding officer of the and leader of the 11th fleet *TBA as Rear Admiral Maria Martin-Commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 7th fleet after the destruction of the in 2373 at the start of the Dominion War at the Battle of Tyra *TBA as Chancellor Martok-Leader of the Klingon High Council, and commanding officer of the IKS Sword of Kahless *TBA as Cadet Kelly Martin-Daughter of Commander John Martin and his Ex-Wife, and a Starfleet Cadet in her fourth year. Seasons Season One (2376-2377) The year is 2376 and the Dominion War is over and peace is being restored throughout both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, the USS Ares under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor is tasked with heading to the Cardassian homeworld Cardassia to help with rebuilding what the Dominion destroyed during the final days of the war. But as the Ares comes to Cardassia they discover something that is very disturbing. *Episode One: Poison Chalice: After the Dominion War the crew of the is ordered with heading to Cardassia to deliver medical and engineering supplies to help the people recover, while on route the crew gets a new chief engineer that has a bad rep and the Cardassians are meddling with Romulan cloaking device again what's going on?. *Episode Two: Times: While heading towards a interstellar nebula the Ares encountered a temporal rift that pulls the Ares into it and transports the ship and crew into the year 2267 and they came across the USS Valiant under the command of Captain Jack Bishop. Can the two Captains work together or will the Ares be trapped forever?. *Episode Three: Death of A Neutron Star: A Federation scientist has come aboard the USS Ares to investigate a neutron star in the Brezza sector, when the ship comes under attack by a Orion interceptor and has been disabled with no warp and 30 seconds until the star goes nova how can the crew get out of this?. *Episode Four: What Judgements Come: The Ares has been assigned to hold delegations from the Klingon and Romulan Empires to talk about a cease fire between the two powers, but when remnants of the House of Duras shows up and claims the birth right of his father and wants to revenge the death of his two aunts what can the crew of Ares do?. *Episode Five: Silentium Est Aurem: After saving a civilian transport from a Romulan attack the crew of the Ares meets Kyle Clarkson friend of their first officer Commander John Martin, but the crew aren't welcoming Kyle aboard do to the incident at a Bolian colony but when the crew is called to support a Talarian colony that is being attacked in the same manner that the transport was it's time for the crew to get to trust Kyle before it's too late. *Episode Six: Future Imperfect: When Commander Martin wakes up he finds himself on the USS Ares under his command, the Federation is at war with the Romulan Star Empire and losing badly with him not remembering being at war with the Empire can he figure out how to get back to his reality. *Episode Seven: Command Performance: Lieutenant Sito Jaxa and Commander John Martin find themselves prisoners of the colonists on the planet Minos Korva; Lieutenant Commander Clarkson makes an daring attempt at rescuing them which has some severe consequences. *Episode Eight: If the Stars Should Appear: John and the crew encounter a massive vessel adrift in space and in danger of colliding with a star; Marcia, Kara, and Wesley fend off a Cardassian attack on the USS Druyan. *Episode Nine: Pria: The Ares finds Captain Pria Lavesque in a stranded ship marooned on a comet headed for a nearby star. John Martin, Sito Jaxa, and Kara Carlson try to rescue her and are almost pulled in by the gravitational force, only to be saved by Captain Taylor and Commander Clarkson back on the ship. While John soon becomes smitten with Pria, Sito Jaxa doesn't trust her. *Episode Ten: Cardassian Encounter: After the Ares crew defeats a Cardassian attack on a brand-new colony, Starfleet sends John and Kyle on a dangerous undercover mission to infiltrate a Cardassian ship and obtain a tactical data on a new Cardassian battle cruiser. *Episode Eleven: Majority Rules: The Ares has to find missing Federation agents Lewis and Tom who were sent to explore an isolated planet's culture. Captain Taylor sends a team consisting of John Martin, Sito Jaxa, Steven Carlson, and Kyle Clarkson to explore the planet, which is said to be reminiscent of Earth in the 21st century culture and technology wise. Having little to no experience with aliens or the greater universe. But after getting involved in a bar fight Commander Clarkson finds himself being judged by the people through a voting system where if you get a lot of down votes you're getting your brain fried but if you get a lot of up votes you're free but can he do this or will his brain become mush?. *Episode Twelve: Into the Fold: The crew set out to save Cadet Kelly Martin, and Admiral James Martin after their type 9 shuttle gets thrown into uncharted space. *Episode Thirteen: FireStorm : Lieutenant Wesley Crusher questions whether she's fit for her job when a fire breaks out on the Ares and a crew member dies. *Episode Fourteen: Dictum Factum Part One: A routine assignment for the Ares is changed at short notice when an Admiral is murdered, the crew tries to find out what happened and they come across a Romulan/Cardassian outpost rebuilding the Cardassian fleet. Season Two (2378) The Federation is enjoying much peace time with it's new allies the Cardassian Union after many years of hate between the two powers, they've finally found peace with each other and that's not all to celebrate the return of the USS Voyager from the Delta Quadrant is still being talked about some good some bad but as the Federation is at peace an old enemy thought to be crippled has decided to show up. Season Three (2379) Season Four (2380) Season Five (2381) The Federation is recovering from the attack by the Borg in 2378 and they're also mourning the death of Vice admiral Kathryn Janeway in 2380 during the Borg supercube crisis, the crew of the Ares has been visiting Deep Space 9 for breaks and rest and recrewing and then the Borg Invasion begins. Season Six (2382) Season Seven (2383) Trivia Notes Background information Category:Fan Series